Mysterious Happenings
by oMintyy
Summary: This story shows us what happens outside of class at Beacon Academy, where the teams get down and dirty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Beacon Academy. Birds singing, monsters snarling, swords clashing. In room 117, team RWBY were enjoying their day off of classes. They just finished their exams the day before, which involved monster hunting, weapon crafting, and, Blake's favourite, the history of Vale and Beacon Academy. Blake and Weiss were doing their usual studying and homework, Yang was on her scroll, messaging the various boys around the academy. Ruby was sitting on her bed, polishing Crescent Rose, admiring her skilled handmanship. She forged her weapon which she fittingly named Crescent Rose with the utmost care and precision. Now, she takes time out of her daily life to care for her weapon, which she calls her `baby`. Every student at Beacon academy owns their own weapon, but only a select few forged their own.

The gentle sounds of papers flipping, texts being sent, and the soft scraping of metal filled the room. Not a word was spoken, and everything was peaceful.

"Hey Yang," Ruby asked her sister.

"Yeah Ruby," Yang answered, still with her eyes on her scroll.

'I'm bored, do you wanna go for a walk around campus?" Ruby asked. They stood up and grabbed their weapons, said bye to the other girls, and left the room. They walked through the campus courtyard to their friends room, team JNPR. This team was made up of Jaune Arc, the team's leader, his girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and his girlfriend, Nora Valkrie. They knocked on the door to see if they wanted to go for a walk with them. They heard a large commotion in the cabin, and the door swung open outwards without warning, almost knocking the sisters over. In the doorway was a half dressed Pyrrha. Yang heard a few quiet "SHH"s coming from behind Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, why are you in your nightgown? It's the middle of the day!" Ruby asked puzzled. Ruby peered at her sister beside her, and noticed a smug look on her face.

"I think I know what you were doing." Yang exclaimed, pushing Pyrrha out of the doorway.

"Yang, no!" Pyrrha complained. She chased Yang in the room, and Ruby was unsure what was happening. She followed, passing the various weapons, including Lie's guns and Pyrrha's speargun. She turned the corner and saw an interesting sight. Various articles of clothing littered the floor, and 3 lumps of something were under the covers on the king-size bed. Yang and Pyrrha stared at the lumpy covers.

"It's not what it looks like!" Pyrrha explained in a panic. Yang approached the bed, outstretching her hand to lift the beige covers that lay over the bed. It was a slow reveal, and Yang was secretly excited to uncover it, even though she has a feeling of what it, or they were. As she ripped the covers off, Ruby covered her eyes, not knowing if she should see the unveiling. As the covers were ripped off the bed, all that was seen were the rest of team JNPR… nude. What Yang and Ruby didn't noticed before were the various sexual items that surrounded the bed. Boxes of condoms, bottles of lubrication, and plenty of sex toys were scattered around the floor. Nora perked her head up, and with a evil grin on her face said,

"So, you wanna join us?" Nora purred sexually.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the door closed behind the sisters, Weiss asked Blake,

"do you actually think that they are going for a walk?"

"You never know", Blake answered. She went back to her book, but Weiss still wanted to know where they went. She pulled out her scroll and pushed the app icon called "Find My Team", an app that uses GPS to locate other team members. She tapped Yang's icon, and saw that she was in team JNPR's room. Her mind told her that this was the perfect opportunity to approach Blake, to see if she had the same feelings that Weiss had for her. Little did she know that Blake was thinking the same thing.

"Since the sisters are out, maybe I could make my move on Weiss while we are alone." Weiss thought. She put her book down and silenced her scroll so she won't get… interrupted. She pulled herself out of her bunk and hopped onto Blake's bed, squishing her.

"Weiss, what the hell are you doing?!" Blake said surprised. Blake was squished so hard that the air in her lungs was being forcefully shoved out of her lungs. Weiss realised that her breasts were covering Blake's face.

"Accidental, but a good idea" Weiss thought jokingly. Blake was just about to complain, but she noticed Weiss's perky breasts were in her face.

"Well, I might as well enjoy the view" Blake thought sexually. As Weiss propped herself up on Blake, she was pushed off, and shot a look of disappointment at Blake.

"Weiss, I want to talk." Blake told Weiss seriously. She put her hand on Weiss's, and they locked eyes.

"I really like you Weiss, and I want you" Blake admitted shyly, blushing all over.

"Really!" Weiss replied excitedly. Weiss tackled Blake and put her hands on her cheeks, and felt Blake's soft hands gently caress her waist.

"I,I-I love you Blake!" Weiss admitted.

"I love you too!: Blake responded. She rolled over on top of Weiss and pressed her lips into Weiss's, feeling her silky soft lips. She felt Weiss's hands brush over her currently concealed breasts. Blake leaned her head beside Weiss's, kissing up her neck towards her ears, and softly said,

"Wanna play?" Weiss loved seeing Blake's overly sexual side, and it turned her on. Blake got off of Weiss and slowly started to undress the heiress. Weiss loved the feeling of Blake's gentle touch, and allowed her to take off her silky clothing, until she was left with only her bra and panties. Blake leaned back and took in the beautiful view.

``Damn.`` Blake said under her breath, and Weiss blushed, flattered by Blake`s reaction.

``So, you`ve seen me, now let me see you.``Weiss breathed out as she climbed on Blake`s lap, pulling off her shirt. She looked down and saw Blake`s cleavage, and felt her mouth starting to water, and she kissed Blake once more. During the kiss, Weiss noticed a moan escape from Blake`s lips, and she knew what Weiss wanted to do. She stood up off the bunk and bent down, pulling Blake`s panties off her smooth, slender legs. She threw them across the room and looked at her turned on face.

``Are you ready?" Weiss purred with a smirk on her face. She moved her face close to her pussy, and inserted her tongue, feeling around inside her. She glanced up, and saw Blake's reaction of delight, and Weiss knew that she was doing well. She kept feeling around, and as she pushed farther in, she felt Blake's body convulse, and a squeal escaped Blake's lips.

"Oh, fuck Weiss!" She screamed, shoving Weiss's head farther in. "I'm so close!" Weiss kept going, hearing Blake's breathing become ragged, and she had a feeling that she was about to climax.

"AHHHHH!" Blake screamed. Her whole body convulsed and Weiss was splattered by Blake's cum, covering her face and getting in her mouth. She gagged at first, but then tasted it. She enjoyed the taste, and swallowed the rest of Blake's cum. It dripped down her face to her breasts, and as she stood up, Blake took Weiss's tit into her mouth, tasting her own cum and pleasuring Weiss at the same time.

"That was amazing, Weiss" Blake told her, out of breath. They sat down on the bed, and Blake's breathing was still ragged, as if she just ran a marathon.

"So, I take that you enjoyed that?" Weiss asked knowingly.

"It was amazing, but something's missing. Blake answered. Weiss shot her a sad look, but saw Blake's smirk on her beautiful face.

"The problem is that, you haven't came yet"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! I hope that you are enjoying this so far. I really like when people ship Blake x Weiss, or Black Rose as they are called. I love them so much that I decided to make another chapter with them! The next chapter will hopefully be uploaded tonight, if not tomorrow. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Well, that's a… good problem" Weiss smirked, and the two girls switched positions. This time, Blake bent down and grasped Weiss's skimpy panties with her teeth, pulling them down her snow-white legs with a purr. Blake's faunus tail brushed Weiss's inner thigh, sending tingles through Weiss's entire body. Blake softly kissed up her legs and toward her now wet slit. She inserted her tongue into Weiss's tight pussy and moved around, learning the in's and out's of her partner. Weiss's soft moaning was encouraging to Blake, as this was her first time doing naughty things. As she continued, Weiss`s moaning turned her on even more, so she delved deeper in. Blake felt her vag start to drip, and she increased the pace, moving fast now.

``Oh fuck Blake, you're good at this`` Weiss moaned while squirming with pleasure. Weiss took her hands off of the bed and placed them on to Blake`s head, shoving her head farther in.

``Wow, she`s really good. I've never felt this horny ever. We should do this more often.`` Weiss thought, feeling her privates tingling with pleasure. She looked down and saw that Blake`s tits were perky, and she knew that this was turning her on just as much as she is. Weiss knew that she was about to climax as she felt her womanly juices flowing around her groin.

`Fuck Blake! Keep going!`` Weiss screamed, shoving Blake`s head closer to her pussy once again. Blake could feel her tongue becoming wet with cum, and she prepared for Weiss`s orgasm, closing her eyes. Blake felt Weiss`s twat start to twitch, and she was suddenly spattered by Weiss`s load, and felt her whole body relax.

`Wow Blake, that was amazing.`` Weiss moaned, out of breath.

``I`m glad, that was my first time, and it was amazing.``Blake responded. Blake stood up and wrapped her arms around Weiss`s neck, kissing her deeply.

`I`m really glad that we did this. I`m glad to know that we both have feelings for each other``Blake admitted. Weiss leaned back and gave Blake a loving smile.

`Same here`` Weiss said, leaning in for another deep kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace, making out for another half hour.

``Well, I guess that we should clean up before the sisters get home.` Blake said sadly, lifting herself off of Weiss. She started to put on her jeans and picked up her scroll to check where Ruby and Yang are. She checked the app, and saw that they were both still in team JNPR`s room.

`That`s odd. I thought that they were going for a walk.` Blake thought curiously. `The girls are still in JNPR`s dorm. I guess that they got sidetracked from their walk.``

``Hmm, well, at least it gave us some time to fuck.` Weiss smiled, biting her lip. Blake returned the dirty smile, and looked back at the scroll. Just as she was about to put it down, she got an incoming text from Yang that read, ``Meet me at JNPR`s room. We've got something fun planned.`` The text ended with a tongue face. That could only mean that Yang was about to do something troublesome.

`Yang tells us to meet her at JNPR`s room, she says that she has something, `fun planned`. Blake told Weiss, who shot a look of confusion back at her.

`I think that I know what they are planning.` She said with a smirk, walking over to the dresser still naked. She pulled out various articles of clothing, throwing them over her shoulder and on to the floor. She nearly emptied the dresser until she found what she was looking for. She turned around and threw something at Blake`s face. Blake stumbled backwards, surprised. She pulled the piece of clothing off of her face. She realized that the cloth was actually a thong, and she peered up at Weiss, who had a dirty look on her face. Blake realized what she was thinking, and put it on without hesitation. Weiss mirrored her, and threw on her regular clothing over top of the thong..

`Just in case that my prediction is right` Weiss told her. She walked passed Blake, smacking her on the exposed ass. Blake blushed, and started to put on her clothes. Although she wanted to stay like this, exposing herself to Blake, she knew there would be another time to show off her exposed body to Blake. She hoped that that time… would be sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

c\\Chapter 4

'So, you wanna join us?' Nora purred sexually. It was obvious that they were having a gangbang, with Lie and Jaune both having erections, and Nora's hard tits. Ruby's mind was littered with thoughts flying back and forth. One of these thoughts was, 'Holy shit! They were banging! Maybe I could join.' She looked at Yang for assurance, and all she was doing was taking off her clothes, stripping down to nothing. She jumped into the bed, and started to make out with Lie. She grasped his cock hard and jerked it, then reached out with her other hand to jerk Jaune off. The guys glanced confused looks at each other, and then accepted Yang, enjoying her sexual acts. Ruby turned to look at Pyrrha, and noticed that she was looking at her tits, her mouth starting to water. Ruby took off her red robe and underwear, revealing her small, perky tits. She walked up to Pyrrha and she took Ruby's breast in her mouth, sucking one tit and using her hand to fondle the other. Ruby loved the feeling of being touched, and walked Pyrrha toward the threesome occurring on the bed. Pyrrha tackled Ruby onto the bed, kissing her deeply while still fondling her tits. Suddenly, she saw Nora bounce across the bed.

'Since those three over there are fucking, do you wanna have our own threesome?' Nora asked while biting her lip. 'Get on your knees and lick my pussy.' Pyrrha and Nora positioned Ruby so they could all pleasure each other. Nora lay down in front of Ruby and shoved her mouth into her pussy, and Ruby could taste Nora's wet juices. At the same time, Pyrrha grabbed a dildo off the floor and inserted it into her pussy, groaning as the fake rubber cock slid in and out. While she fucked herself, she started to eat Ruby out, licking her clit and pleasuring Ruby.

'I'm getting fucked from both sides now, and it feels so good! This is so much better than fingering!' Ruby thought, amazed. She noticed Yang on her scroll, typing away. 'She's probably inviting the other girls.' She thought. She went back to eating out Nora, and loved every second of it. As she licked Nora, she heard the guys across the room grunting and fast slapping of skin on skin. She looked up and saw her sister being fucked from both sides. Yang was taking Lie's girth in her mouth, deep-throating it and gagging each time. She also was getting her pussy pounded by Jaune. The usually shy and clumsy man was doing an expert job, grasping Yang's tits as his condom-covered dick pounded her tight vag. As she felt herself almost reaching orgasm, she heard a loud knock at the door. Pyrrha, on door duty, pulled the dildo out of her slit and her tongue out of Ruby and threw on her nightgown.

'Everyone under the covers!' Pyrrha demanded softly. Yang and the boys, still in their line of sex, threw the blanket over them. Nora grabbed her hand and pulled her under the covers, still fingering Ruby's wet clit. Pyrrha ran toward the door, and opened it. Blake and Weiss were in the doorway, biting their lips and cupping their tits.

'Can we come in?' They asked simultaneously. They brushed past Pyrrha and walked into the room. The threesomes that were taking place under the covers were unveiled by Weiss and Blake, who had already stripped down to their thongs.

'Hey babe.' Weiss breathed to Ruby, who was still being fingered by Nora. Weiss shoved her lips into Ruby's and started to help Nora finger her pussy. Ruby's moans of pleasure turned Nora and Weiss on even more, and they began to thrust their fingers harder. Over on the other bed, Yang started blowing Lie, while Blake took Jaune in her mouth. Lie knew that Yang was a dirty girl, so he thrust harder and harder, feeling the back of Yang's throat with his cock. Jaune and Blake, the two quietest people between the two teams, were making love as fierce as everyone else. Blake took Jaune's dick and started to jerk him off with her tits, feeling the hard girth in between her luscious breasts.

'Oh Fuck Blake, keep going!' Jaune moaned, loving the feeling of his cock sliding between her tits. 'Blake, I'm going to cum!' He yelled.

'Cum all over my face baby.' Blake purred sexually. Jaune's face was all that was needed to tell that Jaune was about to cum, and his load exploded out of his cock. The cum spurted from between her tits, the salty liquid covering her face and getting in her mouth. She took Jaune's cock in her mouth and sucked up the rest of the cum, licking her fingers which turned Jaune on even more than he was.

'You've finished me, now let me finish you' Jaune said, getting on his knees and inserting his tongue into Blake's already wet pussy. Yang was still deep-throating Lie, gagging once in every few thrusts. As Lie approached his climax, he grabbed Yang's hair at the back of her head and thrusted even faster. Yang loved being used and abused during sex, loving how Lie was treating her. She tasted Lie's pre-cum and knew that he was about to climax.

"Uggghhhh!' Lie grunted as he blew his load in Yang's mouth. Some of the cum shot straight down Yang's throat and made her gag, but she kept on deep-throating, trying to swallow as much cum as possible. As Lie thrusted even more, Yang's mouth started dripping with cum. At the sight of this, Lie released a second wave of semen into Yang's mouth, making her stop and swallow all of it. She released Lie's cock with a pop and jerked it off, getting the last drops of cum onto her tongue. Across the room, Ruby was being eaten out by Weiss, and Pyrrha was also being eaten out by Nora, who was pleasuring herself with her dildo. Ruby moaned as she got close to her orgasm, and she squirted, covering Weiss's head and tits, and splashing everyone of the girls. Some cum even spattered the wall, and slowly started to drip down it. As Ruby reached orgasm, Pyrrha and Nora finished at the same time, also wetting the wall with their juices. Now, with Weiss the only one that hasn't finished, all three of the girls started to finger Weiss, making out with one another in the process. Weiss loved the feeling of having so many people inside her, and it didn't take long for her to orgasm. She sprayed, covering the three girls, and all four of them started to lick the cum off of each other. As they finished cleaning up, they all walked over to the other bed to join Yang, Blake, and the guys. As everyone finished, they all lay on their backs, breathing heavily.

'That was the best I have ever felt in a long time.' Pyrrha exclaimed. All of the others agreed, and one comment made all of them laugh. Ruby quietly says,

'So, same time next week?'


End file.
